tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Raya Alonso
Raya is a relative latecomer to the Holograms, who took over on drums after Shana Elmsford temporally left, after winning a drum duel in a talent search. Personality Raya is a beautiful, modest and kind-hearted young woman who never assumes and is shown to be warm and friendly to others. She can be a bit shy and not very assertive. Her insecurities make her naive but she has been shown to possess a volatile temper when provoked. When she found out Shana was returning to the band - thus making the newcomer redundant - she was in a position to betray Jem's identity. However she remained loyal and kept Jem's secret allowing her to continue performing with them. Bio Carmen 'Raya' Alonso is a Hispanic-American, whose parents came to the USA from Mexico, and owns and operates their own nursery of domestic and exotic plants. She has been playing drums since she was very young, and is also good with other percussion instruments. She also has three brothers. When Shana left the band to pursue a career as a fashion designer, there was an opening for a new drummer, so they held a nationwide talent search to find Shana's replacement. In the end, Raya won, after beating close competitor, Craig Phillips (Stormer's brother) in a drum duel. After Shana returns to the group, Raya continues on as the Holograms' drummer, while Shana takes up the bass guitar. MUX History Raya was in Mexico visiting her extended family during Cobra's takeover of several US cities. Major Bludd found her there, and convinced her that he was an ally. After that, she insisted on going back with him to LA to help protect Kimber, Taria, Anne, and the Starlight Girls. Logs 2008 * September 22 - "Jem's Reunion Concert" - Jem returns for a one-night USO reunion show. But more than music fans are interested in her return... 2017 * February 1 - One of the Family - Major Bludd goes to Mexico City to find the first Hologram on his list: Raya. * February 7 - Return to L.A. - Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * February 9 - A Holographic Homecoming - Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka. Players The non-Jem Holograms were played/emitted by bzero during the Jem and the Holograms TP. They are, however, available for application. Trivia *Raya is the only member of the Holograms who comes from a traditional family and whose parents are still alive. *While Raya has blue eyes. The rest of her family has brown eyes. *Raya is the only member of the Holograms that wasn't a foster kid before joining Jem and the Holograms. *Raya is of Latin descent, and her family originally came from Mexico. *Raya is a little bit insecure. *Raya discovered the secret of Jem by accident but she doesn't know about Synergy at that time. *Raya won the Talent Search against Craig Phillips, the brother of Stormer. *Hasbro was unhappy about the way the Raya doll's face turned out, so very few dolls were produced of Raya. *Rya usually wears her original outfit and she wears it until the end of Jem and the Holograms. Gallery References * Carmen 'Raya' Alonso @ Jem and the Holograms wiki Category:Characters Category:The Holograms